extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kharabakh
Monophysite (before 1747, since 24 October 1813) Shia (1747-23 October 1813)|culture = Armenian|tech_group = Eastern|government = Despotic Monarchy|rank = Duchy|capital = Artsakh (Armenian) / Melikates (2282)|tag = MLK|development = 9|image = Kharabakh.png}} Kharabakh is an Armenian country that is playable throughout various periods in the timeline. Although Kharabakh gets annexed See also: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Iran, Georgia, Turkey, Islamic State, Somaliland, Qara Qoyunlu, Playing as Kharabakh in the modern era (Fall of the Soviet Union - Present Day) Similar to Somaliland and the Islamic State, Kharabakh won't actual be playable in the modern era unless the player starts a campaign after the fall of the Soviets. The reason for this is likely due to rebel demands being immediately enforced upon the start of a new campaign, which results in Somalia releasing Somaliland, Iraq and Syria releasing the Islamic State (although they have been defeated in the most recent Present Day bookmark and will no longer appear and will now only appear if released through peace treaties or through Islamist separatist rebels enforcing their demands), and Azerbaijan releasing Kharabakh. Step One Select any country on the map and start the game, any country should work since this method will require tag switching. So assuming Portugal is selected as the random country, then that would mean that you now have a country to start the campaign with. Step Two Start the campaign as your country, and then you should see a few more nations spawn, specifically the ones mentioned above, however, we are focusing on Kharabakh in this instance, so the other ones aren't too relevant to this article. Step Three Once Kharabakh has spawned, simply press ~ to open up the console and type "tag mlk" but without the quotation marks and then you will be playing as Kharabakh! Strategy Decisions Kingdom of Armenia (Form Armenia) Requirements: * Administrative Technology at least 15 * Armenia does not exist * At Peace * Is Independent or a Tributary * Is Monophysite * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a colonial nation * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** The Papal State * Owns core provinces: ** Yerevan (419), Artsakh (Armenian) / Melikates (2282), Gugark (Armenian) / Kars (2267), Bayazid (4424), Syunik (4465) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Armenia. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * Gain a permanent claim on the Armenia, Samtskhe, Erzurum, Kurdistan, and Çukurova (excluding Cyprus) areas. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Gain Armenian Ideas and Traditions. Armenian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -0.02 Monthly War Exhaustion # +5% Recover Army Morale Speed Ideas: # Apostolic Church: +2% Missionary Strength # Land Reclamation: -10% Development Cost # Border Nation: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Melikdom Organization: +10% National Tax Modifier # Sygnakhs: -10% Regiment Cost # Nakharar Titles: +0.50 Yearly Army Tradition # End of Armenian Diaspora: +10% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies Category:Countries Category:Armenian countries Category:Caucasian countries Category:Monophysite countries Category:Shia countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Asian countries Category:Middle East Category:Present Day Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank)